


Cat and Mouse

by evildad



Series: Tales of Lady Emeritus [2]
Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: Death, Did i mention DEATH, Insanity, Vampires, Violence, Yandere, dark themes, lots and lots of it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:41:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22296481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evildad/pseuds/evildad
Summary: When Lady Emeritus returns to the clergy after her exile 30 years ago, everyone is surprised. Her father, Nihil, is the only one that remembers her. And she's returned to take back her place as Papa- while chasing around a little rat at the same time.
Relationships: Cardinal Copia/Original Female Character(s), Papa Emeritus Zero | Papa Emeritus Nihil/Sister Imperator
Series: Tales of Lady Emeritus [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1611613
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

The cold wind blew across the snowy ground. A single figure trudged in the storm, cold not a bother at her already frozen skin. She approached a large building, snow piling on the roof and on the stained glass windowsills.  
The figure reached the abbey and knocked on the door. A small woman answered it.  
“Who in Lucifer’s name is out during this storm?” the woman asked.  
“Hello, Alice.” the figure purred.  
“I- Lady Emeritus?” Alice said, holding her hand to her heart.  
“Indeed, my dear. May I come in?”  
“Of course, of course, my Lady. Forgive me, I did not recognize you.” Alice said.  
“All is forgiven, child. Now, tell me, where is Father? And my brothers?”  
“They’re together, having tea in their commons area. You know where it is?”  
“I do. Thank you, Sister Alice.” Lady Emeritus gave her cloak to Alice before setting off in the direction of her brothers


	2. Chapter 2

The clergy was silent. Everyone had gone to bed. The lingering ghouls and siblings of sin were quick to go to bed at her approach. They did not recognize the Lady, but they felt from her aura to leave. And quickly.  
When she finally reached the doors of the Papal chambers, she pushed it open silently. But when she reached the doors of the commons, she threw it open with a cry.  
“Greetings, my dear brothers!” she cried, standing in the doorway, old chausible faint with pictures not unlike those of Papa Nihil’s.  
They all stood up, confused as to who this stranger was.  
Lady Emeritus frowned. “What, not happy to see your dear sister?”  
“Who are you?” First said.  
“Why,” she tossed her hair, “Papa Emeritus the First. Did Father not tell you?”  
“Emeritus!” Nihil finally spoke up. “How dare you enter here?”  
“Hello, father!” Lady Emeritus purred, striding up to her father and dramatically giving him a hug and a kiss on both cheeks. He pushed her off of him.  
“You were banished.”  
“And I have returned!” She threw her hands in the air. “A party is in order for this grand event. But where are my manners? I haven’t greeted my baby brothers properly.”  
Before she could kiss First, he spoke. “But… I am First to his Unholiness’ Title.”  
“Oh dear.” Emeritus frowned. “It seems you forgot about your big sister. Well, Father has forgotten about his first child.”  
Nihil pinched his nose, a headache clearly forming.  
She greeted her brothers all with a kiss, everyone silent in the process. Once Emeritus was done, she backed up with a smile. “Now, brothers, we have a lot to do. All will be revealed in time, though. First in order, I am starving.” She licked her canines. “Do we still have a blood bank for my, ah, needs?”  
“What? Father, what is going on?” Second spoke up.  
“My sons… this is your sister.” He said it with disdain. “Lady Emeritus. She was… banished 30 years ago, before any of you were born.”  
“And wrongfully so!” Emeritus clapped her hands. “Now, about that blood…”


	3. Chapter 3

The brothers watched their estranged sister slurp happily from a goblet. A slab of raw meat laid on a plate in front of her, oozing blood onto the table. Sometimes she picked at it with her hands, popping the handful into her mouth like candy.

“So,” Three spoke up, “what brings you back?”

Lady Emeritus took a long swig from her goblet before answering. “Nothing, really. Just here to live again at my birth home. I was kicked out for no reason, you know.” She poured more blood into her goblet from one of many pitchers lined up- half of them were empty. Like she said, she was starving.

She hadn’t eaten in weeks. No chance- having to be invited into homes along her way was far too rigid. She knew her father was waiting for her, anyways.

She continued to eat until Nihil returned. Nihil cleared his throat loudly and she stopped. 

“Your chambers are waiting for you, Emeritus.”

“You won’t be so quick to get rid of me, Father. I haven’t truly spoken to my brothers.” she waved her hand and a ghoul took the dishes away.

Nihil sat down, pinching his nose again.

“Now,” she adjusted her robes, “we’ve a lot of catching up to do, don’t you think? For one, you don’t even know me. Shame on you, Father. I’d expect you to tell tales of your firstborn, even after you kicked her out.

“First of all, my true name is Papa Emeritus the First, but that title was stricken from me once I became a vampire, like my mother.”

“A vampire?” Third gasped, sitting up in his seat, clearly interested now.

“Yes. I was turned when I was twenty. It was the upper clergy’s fault, really. They were complaining and complaining about security, and that wretched-”

“Enough!” Nihil snapped. “Go to bed, all of you.”

“I suppose.” Emeritus sighed, standing up. “Have a good night, brothers, Father.” She swept away without an escort.  
-  
She found her way to her chambers easily. Nihil wanted her to stay in the common Sibling area, but she went to her old room.

Nothing had changed. The coffin where she slept was closed, the curtains covering the windows, her mother’s vanity covered in dust.

She sat in the chair at the vanity. She couldn’t see her reflection. When was the last time she had?

It was almost dawn. She thought of her brothers before she went to sleep. If only she knew what Nihil had planned for them…


	4. Chapter 4

Weeks went by. Lady Emeritus spent them sleeping, and at night would visit her sleeping brothers. They would stay asleep due to her magics, and she would chatter away about what book she was reading or what she had dreamt about.  
Finally, something interested happened her fifth week of being home.  
“Emeritus, this is Cardinal Copia.” Nihil said, patting Copia on the back.  
“Eh, nice to meet you.” Copia stuck his hand out.  
Emeritus grinned. “Of course.” She shook it.  
“Copia here is one of the upper clergy, assistant to Papal Advisor, Sister Imperator. Copia, this is my, uh, daughter.”  
“A pleasure, Father. Copia, would you like to take a walk? I’d love to learn more about you. I’ve never been an assistant before!”  
“Of course, eh, excuse us Papa.”  
They began to walk towards the gardens. Emeritus eyed Copia hungrily, smelling his blood and hearing his heart race like a small animal’s. His skin was pale, eyes black like that of a panda. Emeritus looked away, thinking to herself, what a wonderful new playmate.   
“Eh, what brings you back to the clergy? Sister Imperator said you left when she was a bishop, thirty years ago.”  
Emeritus grinned. “Nihil doesn’t like me.”  
“Oh, I’m sorry?” Copia said confusedly.  
“That’s all the reason I need. He can’t keep me away forever.”  
They were silent for a while before Emeritus asked a question that stuck out to the Cardinal. “What do you think of vampires?”  
“Vampires? Blood-sucking creatures of the night?” Copia bit his lip, white eye darting around.  
“Yes, those.”  
“Leeches, they are, eh, like rats. I like rats, though.”  
“Rats, hm?” Emeritus’ grin grew. She liked this Cardinal.  
“Yes. They’re awfully misunderstood, even though they did bring the plague back in the 1600’s. I was there, you know, my mother and my father- eh, nevermind.” Copia sighed.  
“Don’t you think vampires are the same as rats? Perhaps misunderstood?” Emeritus said.  
“Perhaps.”  
They ended their walk. “Well, it was a pleasure meeting you, Lady Emeritus.”  
“Same to you, Cardinal. I’ll be seeing you soon.” She swept away.  
Something about that woman made Copia very, very nervous.


End file.
